Harry Potter and the Unkown Chapter
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: SEQUEL TO PAIN, MISERY, and LOVE. One day while Ginny is grieving about the lost of Harry. Harry contacts her, and tells her, he wants to come back. He misses her, and wants to come back, but there is no way. How will Ginny help him? Read and find out.
1. Trying To Move On

Chapter One

Trying to move on

Ginny Weasley sat by the oak tree in her font lawn. It had been one month since Harry had died. She brushed a tear away. She missed him_ so_ much! All she would do is sit by the oak tree, not doing much. Ron and Hermione hadn't taken it any better.

Ron would walk to Harry's grave every night. Just staring at it. He wouldn't eat or sleep anymore. Mrs. Weasley would have to drug him.

Hermione had ripped up all her assignments and threw them in the fire. She had turned cool to everyone, except Remus, Ron, Sirius, and Ginny. Hermione would through a nasty curse at anyone who mentioned Harry, or talked about his death.

Mrs. Weasley just stared at the Weasley family clock. Mr. Weasley didn't even go to work anymore. The twins had shut down there shop temporarily. Bill and Charlie had come home for the summer, and planned to quit there jobs, and Percy had sent an owl, and had come home for summer; he also quitted his ministry job.

Ginny lay her back against the tree trunk, and shut her eyes.

_She was standing in a room. It was pearl white and was made of marble. Walking towards her was a guy dressed in white robes. _

"_W-who are y-you?" She stuttered. The stranger pulled off his hood. Ginny gave out a startled gasp, and fell backwards. _

"_H-Harry?" Harry smiled. _

"_Ho-how?" Harry didn't answer. Ginny jumped to her feet, and sprang at Harry. She pulled him into an embrace. Then burst out crying. Harry kissed her head. _

"_Ginny, its okay." Ginny let go, and gave him a watery smile. _

"_Let's sit down." Suggested Harry. He waved his hand, and two white leather chairs appeared. Ginny stared at the chair for a moment, but then sat down, and looked at Harry. _

"_You probably have a lot of Questions, Gin. But I can't guaranteed I can answer them…"_

"_Do you miss us?" Harry looked startled at her first question, but recovered quickly._

"_Yes! Of course I do! I miss you all dearly! I want to come back, but I can't!" Ginny could see tears at the corner of his eyes. _

"_Why can't you?" _

"_Ginny! I'm dead! I can't come back." _

"_Why did you go and get yourself killed! Harry! You never even stopped to think about what your death would do to us!" _

"_Ginny…" The red hair ignored him, and kept on ranting. _

"_Why? That was SO selfish! You never even thought about me! You should see what Sirius, Ron and Hermione are like!"_

"_Ginny...!" _

"_We're all a wreck without you! I mean, seriously! I LOVE you SO MUCH! You just went into the lion's den, not caring about what was going to happen!" _

"_GINNY!" Harry shouted. _

"_WHAT!" She snapped back. _

"_I miss you Ginny! I really want to come back! I do! I never wanted to die! I LOVE YOU GINNY! I really do! I know Sirius, Ron, and Hermione are bad, I've been watching! I have! I love you Ginny! I'm sorry…" He bent down and kissed her cheek. _

"_Take care." Harry disappeared. _

"HARRY!" She yelled, her eyes snapped open. Hermione was standing over here, her face looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" Ginny just nodded. Hermione walked away not sparing her another glance.

"Harry!" She had to get him out! She had to! She wouldn't let him stay up there! She was going to save him!

(A/N) Sorry it's short… Please Read and Review.


	2. How can you save someone who is already

Chapter Two

How can you save someone who is already lost?

Ginny spent the next few days, pouring over books. She HAD to find something to save Harry! She just had to! Her eyes were itching with sleep. She rubbed them, and went back to her book. The writing was becoming blurred. He head fell onto the page as sleep took her.

When Ginny woke up, he cheek was stuck to the page of her book. It was morning. She groaned. She had lost valuable time! She was snoozing away, while Harry needed her help!

A tear began to slide down her face. Without warning, she burst out crying.

"Ginny?" Ron walked into the room, and put an arm around the crying red head.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Ginny looked up at him. Her eyes were red and bulgy. She looked tired, and was deathly pale.

"Is it… _Harry_?" He whispered Harry's name quietly. Ginny nodded. She put her arms around her brother, and drew him into a hug, crying into his chest.

"I miss him SO much!" Ron patted her back.

"I did too…"

"I know no one will ever believe me… But I loved him…" Ginny cried into Ron's arms, until she fell asleep in his arms. Ron picked Ginny up, and put her on her bed. He put his blankets over his sleeping sis, and then walked out of the doors.

_Ginny was running down a passage way. It was black, with torches along the walls. Her red hair whipped behind her as she ran. She bounded down some stairs, that is where she saw it. _

_Voldemort was standing there, his wand pointed at Harry. _

"_Very well…" Said Voldemort. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light shot from the tip of Voldemorts wand. It soared towards Harry. It hit him in the chest. Harry gave a painful scream. His eyes went white, and his face went blank. He fell off the archway. He lay on the floor. Then, Ginny heard another scream. _

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She noticed the screaming was coming from her own mouth. The door banged open. Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George came rushing in.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione. She was pale, and looked scared.

"N-nothing… I-I'm fine." Fred and George looked at one another. Hermione frowned, and Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"Alright… But don't scare us like that again." Said Fred. Ginny nodded. Everyone left, except Hermione and Ron.

Ron sat on the corner of Ginny's bed.

"Ginny… You've been acting weird for these past few days… What is it?" Ginny gulped. She had TO tell them.

"Yesterday… H-Harry contacted me." She looked at Hermione, she was glaring at Ginny. "He-he to-told me… he-he wanted ou-out. He wanted to co-come b-back…" Ron gasped, while Hermione remained silent.

"I've been looking for a way to help him for days."

"Let's help!" Said Ronald.

"Hermione?" Ron looked at Hermione.

"How can we have someone who is already lost?" She said.

"Hermione… _Please_…" Hermione looked at the pleading face of Ginny.

"Fine…" Ginny smiled.

"Well let's get to work!"

(A/N) I got to stop writing short chapters… Well hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review.


	3. El Ran Semi Tallies

Chapter Three

El Ran Semi Tallies

"This is pointless, Ginny! We're not going to find anything!" Growled Ron, throwing a book aside.

"Yes, we will! We have to!" Cried Ginny, she was becoming anxious. Hermione was staring at a page, barely moving her eyes.

"'Mione, are you alright?" Asked Ron, looking at her. Fear was showing clearly in his eyes.

"I'm fine…" Whispered Hermione. Not even sparing a glance at the duo. Hermione turned the page, and screamed. She stood up.

"What! What!"

"I found a way!" Ron and Ginny ran over.

_The El Ran Semi Tallies spell. If someone you know has died recently, by a supernatural spell, this will help. Point your wand on the ground, and say; El Ran Semi Tallies. You also need a few ingredients. _

_A Unicorn Horn. _

_Blood of a close friend. _

_Hair from a faun. _

_Once you have these you are able to complete the spell. It needs to be done after midnight. Check out the next page for details. _

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked at each other.

"Are we going to do it?" Asked Hermione. Ginny nodded.

"I'll get the Unicorn Horn." Said Ron, he looked fearful.

"Hermione, you get the Hair, I'll be the one to give blood." Hermione nodded.

"Okay… We'll meet back here by eight." Commanded Ginny. They all turned and walked away.

Hermione apparated to the edge of the forbidden forest. She learned to apparate by Sirius after Harry's death.

She walked into the forest, and began looking for faun hair.

"Well, this is going to be _easy_…" She said to herself. Hermione walked deep into the forest.

Soon, she could barely see. She lit the tip of her wand. She soon found a clearing, and just waiting there for the taking, was some faun hair. She ran over to it.

Hermione turned and ran. That _was _easy.

Ron apparated to Diagon Alley. He walked in. He jogged to a potions store, and opened the door.

He began to look for a Unicorns horn.

"May I help you, Young sir?" Came a voice from behind him. He jumped, and turned around.

Standing there was a man with black hair, and warm brown eyes. He was pale, and looked very sick. His smile was warm, but his voice was hoarse.

"Y-ya… I need a Unicorn Horn…" The man smiled.

"Ah… We have plenty of that! Follow me, Young Sir." Ron followed the man; he walked to his counter, and picked something up. The man turned and gave Ron A Unicorn Horn. It was silver, and was very wide.

"How much will it be?" Asked Ron.

"One galleon." Ron dug in his pockets. He plopped a gold coin in the man's hand.

"Thanks…" Muttered Ron. He turned and left the shop. Ron disapparated with a _pop_.

Ginny had a knife in her hand. A Pestle and Mortar sat beside her. Both Ron and Hermione walked in. They handed Ginny the Hair and the Horn.

Ginny sighed. She put the two in, and began to crush them. After they were very fine powder. Ginny held up the knife. She sliced her finger, and held it over the powder. Two drops fell onto it. She moved her finger. She mixed the three ingredients together. Ron and Hermione were both very pale. Ginny stood up.

"What time are we doing the spell?" Asked Hermione.

"Tonight…"

(A/N) Hope you like… Please Read and Review.


	4. Rebirth of a Hero

Chapter Four

Rebirth of a Hero

"Tonight!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Yes! Tonight!" Hermione was staring at Ginny, like she was insane. Ron was pale, and looked terrified.

"No Buts! Tonight we are doing it! We're bringing Harry back!"

After the sun set, the trio snuck outside. They apparated to the side of the cemetery. Ginny took the lead, and lead them straight to Harry's grave. She shut her eyes, not wanting to look at the grave. She sat down, and eventually opened her eyes. Ron and Hermione sat down beside her.

Ginny picked up the Mortal and Pestle, and poured the liquid that was inside. The dirt that covered the grave glowed for a second, before it became still. Ginny took out her wand, and pointed it at the grave. She began to chant.

_El Ran Semi Tallies_

_Sema Latin Fleck Two_

_El Ran Semi Tallies_

_Sema Latin Fleck Two_

_El Ran Semi Tallies_

_Sema Lain Fleck Two _

Everything began to shake. Ginny began to glow. Her eyes turned white, and her face became emotionless. Ginny gave out a high pitched scream.

"Ginny!" Cried Ron. He was about to get up, but Hermione held him back.

"Don't…" Ron didn't have time to argue. He sat down, and watched his sister scream, and pale every second.

Suddenly, _cracks_ sounded around them. Hermione and Ron looked over. Death Eaters were approaching them. One shot a stunner at Ginny. Her eyes opened in surprise. The glow that had began to light her up, faded, and then disappeared. Ginny plopped to the ground. Ron ran over to her and picked her up. He grabbed Hermione's hand and Ran. No way were they going to get out of this alive.

_Meanwhile... _A white light began to illuminate Harry's body. Soon, Harry's eyes snapped open, life filled them again. Color returned to his face.

He looked around. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was getting struck down by a jet of green light. Harry became aware that he couldn't breathe very well.

He was in a coffin! Harry began to gasp. He hit the sides to see if there was any way out. He looked over, and spotted his wand. He grasped it.

"Reducto!" He growled. A jet of red light hit the top of the coffin. Dirt began pouring in. Harry held his breath. He crawled until his hand grasped something solid. He pulled himself out of the dirt. He looked around.

He was in a cemetery. He heard the sound of spells being fired off. He jumped up. He was very sore. He wobbled for a second, before he managed to find the source of the noise.

Three teenagers were cowering behind a tree. One wasn't moving, and was being held by a bigger person. A terrified girl was crouched beside him.

Harry frowned, before he raised his wand, and pointed it at the Death Eaters. He stunned them all within seconds.

The two teenagers looked stunned. They looked around to see who had stunned the Death Eaters. Then, they saw Harry.

Harry recognized them now. Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Ginny had woke up and was looking at Harry as if he was a ghost. Hermione was clutching Ron's arm, and Ron looked like he was about to drop dead.

"Ha-Harry?" Gasped Ginny. Harry looked at her.

"Ginny?" Ginny jumped out of Ron's arms and ran to Harry. Tears were falling down her face as she ran. She reached him. Ginny threw her arms around the boy, and began weeping into his chest.

"Ginny? What's the matter?" Asked Harry, his voice was full of fear.

"I-I thou-thought I'd n-n-never se-see you e-e-ever a-again…" Sniffed Ginny.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Ginny let go of him, and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Harry… You've been dead for one month."

(A/N) Sorry I ended it like that, and sorry it's so short. Please Read and Review.


	5. Unexpected

Chapter Five

Unexpected

"What?" Harry was red, and looked ready to kill.

"Harry…"

"I've been dead!"

"You don't remember anything?" Asked Ginny.

"No…" Ginny rubbed her eyes in irritation. Ron ran a hand through his hair, and Hermione was just standing there, plainly shocked. Ginny looked sad. She leaped on Harry, and hugged him tight.

"Harry… Calm down." Harry began to cry into Ginny's shoulder. Harry slumped against Ginny. Ginny let go of Harry.

"We should go rent you a hotel or something, Harry. We can't let everyone see you yet. Mom will have a heart attack!" Harry gave Ginny a weak smile.

Meanwhile; At the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley sat looking at her clock. She had added a hand of him to the clock. It never moved, but now, it moved to Traveling.

"ARTHUR!"

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into Hogsmeade. They went to one of the Inns, and bought a room. Soon, they were all asleep. Except one. Harry ly in his bed. He was up all night, too wired to sleep .Around 8:00 am, sleep took him over.

When, Harry woke up. The room was empty. He looked at the alarm clock. It was just past noon. He groaned, and turned over to go back to sleep. Then, the door banged open, and Ginny came bouncing.

"Harry! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Harry moaned.

"Go away!"

"No! Wake up!" Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny just smiled.

"Come on! Get out of bed!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him out of the room.

They had lunch, and then went shopping. Harry sent a owl to Gringotts and got some of his money.

Harry bought Ginny a necklace, Hermione a Bracelet, and Ron a fake snitch. The four of them turned a corner, and came face to face with a very teary Sirius, and Remus.

(A/N) Hope you like! I know… SHORT! Please enjoy. Read and Review.


	6. Surprises

Chapter Six

Surprises

Harry, Sirius and Remus just stared at each other.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, barely above a whisper. Harry didn't answer, he just stared. Sirius lunged at Harry, and embraced him like a son. Remus was crying. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were just standing there, mouths hanging open in shock. Sirius let Harry go, now just staring at him.

"How-?" Sirius began, but when he opened his mouth to finish his question, no sound came out.

Harry gave Sirius a sad smile, and then turned to Ginny.

"Let's talk in my room." Said Harry, his voice was hoarse.

Sirius stared at Harry. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had just spent the last hour telling Sirius and Remus what had happen. Sirius was crying, and Remus looked about ready to faint.

"So… That's – that's how you're back?" Asked Sirius. Harry nodded. Sirius smiled wearily, Harry tried to smile back, but a shot of pain ran through him. He held his ribs. When he groaned, Sirius ran over to him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry just looked at Sirius. Everything began to black out. Before, Harry knew what happened, he conciseness.

Harry woke up in a bed. He looked around, and saw he was in Gimmaulds place. His eyes widened. _Damn!_

He jumped up, and opened the door. No one was in the hall. He began to run. Harry sat the stairs. He ran to them, as he reached the top of them, he tripped. He gave a scream, and fell down the stairs.

A door to his left opened, and Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Tonks, and Moody walked out.

"Harry!" Hermione ran to him and helped him up. "Are you alright?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded his head.

He looked at the adults. Everyone was pale, except for Sirius and Remus.

"'Arry?" Questioned Hagrid.

"Hiya, Hagrid." Harry smiled weakly to him. Harry walked forward, and gave Harry a bone When, He let Harry go, Harry could barely stand straight.

Before, Harry knew what was going on, he received another hug, from Tonks.

"Hello, Tonks!" Tonks let Harry go, and stepped back. She seemed speechless.

Dumbledore and Moody both were looking at Harry with awe.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore, Hello Professor Moody."

"Welcome back, Potter." Growled Moody. Harry smiled and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry." Harry smiled.

"Why don't you two…" Dumbledore pointed at Ron and Hermione. "… Tell me how this happened?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry. Harry was the one who answered.

"Okay…" Dumbledore led them into a room.

They were in trouble, Harry just KNEW it!

(A/N) Hope you liked, sorry it took so long, I didn't start writing it till yesterday! Please Review!


	7. Cursed Scars and Imposters

Chapter Seven

Cursed Scars and Imposters

Harry followed Dumbledore through the door, and sat down at a chair. The others followed suite.

"So, you four, tell me how this is possible."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began to burst into an explanation. Harry didn't say anything. He was beginning to feel sick.

As Ron was telling him about the spell that brought him back to life, his scar burst in pain. He clasped a hand over his scar. Blood was pouring from his scar, and slid under his fingers, flowing down his face.

The world began to spin. He heard Ginny and Hermione calling to him, before everything went black.

When Harry woke up, he was in a dark room, in a very comfy bed. He crawled out of bed, and walked out of the room.

As soon as he walked out, he was met by-

"Sirius!" Harry cried, he jumped into the air. "You startled me." Sirius smiled.

"Sorry, Harry." Harry just looked at him. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. Sirius was pale, and his eyes were misty.

"I'm fine, Po- Harry." Harry just looked at him.

"Are you_ shure_?" Sirius's smile widened.

"Actually…" Before Harry could even move, he was blasted off his feet, and went flying into a wall.

"I'm better then fine." Sirius's voice went darker, and his eyes went red.

"Si-sirius?" Harry stuttered.

"No…" Replied the fake Sirius. The man raised his wand, and pointed it at himself. The imposter began to change slowly. The brown hair disappeared, and the face changed. The nose flattened, and two slits appeared. The guy's eyes turned pure red, and had slits like a cats, his skin went a green. Voldemort had come to Gimmaulds Place.

"Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hello, Potter." A smirk was plastered over Voldemorts face.

"What do you want?" Voldemort didn't answer.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead, Harry?" Harry gave Voldemort a icy glare. Voldemort gave a quiet laugh.

"I see… Well you're not going to be alive for long…" Said Voldemort. He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry's eyes widened.

"_Avada_-" Voldemort began, but never got to finish. Someone had run at him, and tackled him. Voldemort lost his balance. He fell over.

"HARRY!" Ginny ran over to him, and helped him out. She grabbed his hand, and ran downstairs. Curses flew past them. One hit Harry in the back, but he ignored it.

Soon, they were in the kitchen of Grimmaulds Place. Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Sirius ran over to Harry and Ginny.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Harry nodded, but at once fell forward. Sirius caught him.

"Harry!" Harry's vision was going black. Sirius put a hand under his back, something was wet. He brought out his hand, it was covered in blood. Harry was sitting in a pool of his very own blood.

"Harry! Harry!" Sirius called. Harry just looked up at him, his eyes were dilated.

"I'm sorry."

(A/N) This is probably doing to be a VERY short book! There's going to be one after if I can make one. There might be one more chapter after this, Please Review.


	8. A Coma

Chapter Eight

A Coma

Sirius paced outside Harry's room. _Harry is alright… He's okay… Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix… _He kept telling himself. But there was SO much blood!

Sirius sat down, and put his head in his hands. Someone sat down beside him. He looked over, and saw Ginny sitting there. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. She had tear marks on her face, and she was deathly pale.

"How are you holding up, Sirius?" Ginny asked. Sirius gave a painful sigh.

"Not good… I keep getting a feeling like something's about to go wrong." Right then, the doors to Harry's room opened, and Madam Pomfrey came running out. Sirius jumped up and ran to her; she was looking like death had come to her.

"How is he, Poppy?" Sirius asked.  
"He's… Sirius I'm sorry… Harry's in a coma." Sirius's eyes widened. He heard Ginny began to cry behind him.

"What?" Sirius whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius… There's little chance he'll ever wake up again. Sirius walked past the nurse and walked into Harry's room.

Harry was lying on his bed. He was wearing a oxygen mask. He looked so peaceful. He was a snowy white; his lips were drained of color. His breathing was calm, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Sirius sat next to him. He grabbed his cold hand, and held it.

"Harry… I know you can hear me, I hope you know I love you, and I always will…" Sirius leaned over, and gave Harry a kiss on his forehead.

"Wake up soon, Kiddo." Sirius walked out of the room, and shut the door.

"Goodnight, Harry."

(A/N) This is done! Hope you enjoyed. There's going to be another book, I don't know the title yet! But ya! Please read and Review! Thanks to everyone who review to this story! Thanks a lot!


End file.
